Of Blades, Titles, and Cards
by Ikara-o-Kage
Summary: A Yami/Atemu Oneshot. Transferred from Quizilla. Hopes you like this. I wrote it very early in the morning, so excuse any screw ups... Rated T for a bit of mental cursing and a tad bit of sugestiveness. If you understand me, you're mature enough to read i


I was currently cursing my sleeping habits. I knew it was going to happen eventually. Why I did nothing about it sooner, you ask? I felt secure with the wonderful weaponry lying at my side whilst I slept. But I knew I was going to roll over on a blade and skewer my self one day. And guess what, I did just that.

It was 1:32 AM Monday morning. I was now trying to easily remove the 8 inch blade from my rib cage without hitting any organs, which fortunately it had missed. Thanks to this being the only barbed blade on my bed that was proving damn near impossible. I refused to go to the hospital with it, as they could cut the blade to get it out. Not happening. I paid good money for this dagger.

I finally gave up on removing it and lay back gently. I needed help to get this out. My first thoughts were a set of siblings that were just as crazed as I was... without the dangerous items on the bed part. Only one person was able to drive in that household, as the other had just had their license pulled. This was going to get funny. I had to wake both up in order to them here and then get this god forsaken dagger out of my ribs. I reached over and grabbed my cell phone. My ring tone on both of their phones was Papa Roach's Last Resort, uncensored of course, so I knew they would wake up. I quickly worked the controls with my right hand while holding the still bleeding wound with my left. I scrolled through the contacts until I found the one I was looking for.

'Serenity'

I hit the 'call' button and waited for an answer. None came. Ok, next call.

'Joey'

I hit the 'call' button and waited for an answer. None came. Alright, rinse and repeat.

'Serenity'

Call. No answer.

'Joey'

Same thing.

I did this about five times before I finally got Serenity. Her phone had been on vibrate instead of loud.

"Serenity? Hey, sorry about the timing but I kinda need help..."

"Oh. It's fine. I know that if you are up this early then it is something important. So, what do you need help with?"

I chuckled slightly before I spoke.

"I kinda... rolled over on a blade... a barded one. I can't get it out. And no, before you say it, I am not going to the hospital to get it removed. They will cut the blade and I paid good money for this dagger. I am not letting them turn it to scrap."

I heard her sigh on the other end. I was about to get fussed at. I just knew it...

"I am sorry ~*f|n*~. Joey wrecked the car yesterday. He wasn't hurt but the car was totaled. Sorry. I can't do anything from here."

I mentally cursed. This was not good. Not good at all.

"Darn. It's fine Serenity. Can't help how fate screws us over. I'll let you get back to sleep."

"Wait! Atem might be able to come over and help you. He has a bad habit of sleeping while Yugi is not home and staying up at night, so he is probably awake. Try calling him. He might be able to come over and help you."

Oh yeah, that right. Atemu... The Lost Pharaoh of Ancient Egypt. About three weeks after the Ceremonial Duel, he showed up at Yugi's door step. How he came back? Don't ask me. I got no clue. How he had his own body? I don't know black magic, but I got a feeling it had something to do with the Shadow Realm and all that mumbo-jumbo. So yeah. Atem was back in all his glorious sexy-ness.... I just admitted that didn't I? Damn.

" ~*f|n*~? You still with me?"

Okay, back to reality.

"Yeah. I'm here. Thanks for the idea. I'll do that. It is pretty much my only choice at the moment."

I heard a small laugh from her end and a thump from the floor above her. Joey was up.

"I better let you go. Before Joey finds me on the phone. I don't want to get fussed at."

"Yeah. Night Night Serenity."

"Night Night ~*f|n*~."

I hung up the phone on that note. I had no choice but to call Atem... Perfect. They didn't live to far away, so I wouldn't have to wait long for him to get here. Serenity lived a little bit further away; I opted to call her first because I was not the boldest person. I was shy contrary to popular belief. Atem = Sexy, bold, Ex-Pharaoh. Me = Shy girl with a blade addiction. Put us in the same room? At night no less? One Word sums it up.

Awkward.

I blinked my eyes twice. My sight was getting fuzzy around the edges. I had no choice. I flipped open my phone and dialed the Game Shop's number.

My call was short and sweet. Thank God Solomon picked up. He had gotten up early to do some re-arranging since his last card shipment was fricken huge. I knew because I had helped lug it inside. Atem had been helping him, but he told Atem to come here instead.

Now he was on his way. And that meant a 10 minute drive in 5. Atem was a speed demon. He drove like the bat out of hell he accessorized as. Bad for me, because I liked those accessories. Attraction meter just went up 10 notches. It already about to break.

I had grabbed a towel to put over the wound, hopefully to slow the bleeding a bit. I get it wrapped around my torso and I here a knock on the door. He was here. I walked as quickly as I could down my stairs with my side in its current condition and to the door. I checked to make sure it was him and opened the door.

"Hey. Thanks Atem for coming. I tried to get it out and failed. I knew it was going to take a different angle that I couldn't reach to get it out, and probably stronger hands. I called Serenity and asked if she and Joey could come over here and help me out but fate screwed me over. She advised calling you, so I went with her idea." While I had explained things I had wondered back into the living room of my apartment. My sight was really fuzzy at this point, and my head was getting light. I sat down on my couch and removed the towel. My shirt had already come off before I went to bed; I had a bad habit of that.

"No problem. Solomon told me about your habit of sleeping with blades and also said he knew this was going to happen some day."

I grinned sheepishly at the fact. Yeah it was a well known fact that I slept with blades. It was also a well known fact that I was a heavy sleeper until provoked.

"Anyway. Let's see this wound so I can try and get the blade out."

Atem knelt down beside me and brushed his fingers across my side below the wound to show me that he wanted me to turn. I did so and settled my hand across my chest in order to keep them out of the way. The dagger was wedged between two ribs and some of the very tightly pack muscles in my torso. I was just glad it had not hit any organs. I glanced at the clock above my entertainment system. 2:06. Damn how time flies. I felt him breathe against the wound and surrounding flesh. It was obviously unintentional, but I still stiffened. A quick bolt of pain and he noticed how stiff I was.

"Relax ~*f|n*~. Every time you move, the dagger does as well. We don't want that so be still."

He brushed his fingers across the wound and grasped the handle of the blade. He was going to pull it straight out.

"Atem. Don't pull it straight. The blade is barbed close to the hilt."

He growled slightly at the newly known fact.

"You could have said something a bit earlier. You know that right ~*f|n*~?"

I grinned slightly. Whoops.

"Eh, sorry. I thought Solomon might have mentioned that little fact."

I received a light glare from the prince. I was taking this situation rather lightly, I had a blade in my gut and I was more worried about the time then getting it out.

He seemed to notice I had shifted off into my own thoughts and took advantage of the situation shift. He knew how to get the blade out; it was just going to hurt like hell. He pulled the blade so that the blunt edge was being pushed against my flesh more then the barbed side. That caught my attention, no where near quick enough to do anything about what he next though. He slipped the blade out rather quickly. The wound had started to heal a small bit with the barbs still inside me, what had healed or was starting to rebuild was torn apart. I let out a very short and contained scream. I bit down on my lip to keep from doing more. My side twitched at the pain and my eyes were tightly shut. That had hurt, badly. I had a low pain tolerance, but this would probably have made anyone at least show some sign of pain.

I then felt a gentle hand grip my chin and tilt my head to look up.

"You okay? That didn't hurt too badly now did it?"

I shook my head no and opened my eyes. He was really close to my face. A decimeter at most. I could feel his breath on my face. He was blind to not see he was an attractive little demon, and that this was cruel because of that fact. Though apparently he was, because he didn't move until the blush that slides across my face enough to be seen. Then he backed up a bit.

"Anyway."

Awkward moment. Big time.

"Where do you keep the bandages?"

Thank you for changing the subject.

"In the kitchen, on the back of the right cabinet door above the stove." I gritted my teeth slightly as talking required deeper breaths that made the wound hurt worse. Atem quickly stood and walked into the kitchen. I heard a slight creaky sound from the door as he opened it and a slight bang where it closed a moment later. He walked back into the room with the first aid kit in his right hand. Now was the fun part. Bandaging this thing.

He popped open the case and I tugged it away from him, spinning it so it faced me instead of him. I had to get something over the wound to stop the bleeding so I grabbed one of the battle dressings I had found at a military surplus store. I grabbed the small one, as the medium one was just a bit too big for what I needed. I placed the gauze portion on the wound and took the two green ties and brought them to the other side, where I tied them down and knotted them. It would serve its purpose of stopping the blood flow until I could run to the hospital and have it stitched and properly dressed. Thank you for friends in friends in naval programs. I had stolen a friends Recruit Training notebook in an old school because I was bored and needed something to read. That is where my medical training came from. I chuckled at the thought and grabbed a bit of cloth bandaging tape. I then realized I would need help with this part.

"Atem? Think you can give me a hand? These bandages slip easy so I need to run the tape over them to make sure they stay."

My blush was still present. I had been a little too tired to care if I had no shirt on; my bra covered everything anyway, but him having to help me wrap a wound? A little bit too close for my tastes.

"Sure. Just promise you'll actually go and have the wound checked today." I sighed and agreed to that. I tossed the roll of tape up in the air and he caught it before it could land in my hand again. The look he gave me told me he was not going to give me back the tape while I was being wrapped with it.

"Fine. Just watch where you put your hands." I stood up and put my hands on the back of my head, once again to keep them out of the way. He too stood and started to wrap the tape around the battle dressing. He apparently had no problem with this, I did however. He was being mindful of where he places his hands, yes, but the fact that is was him is what had me flushed.

He finally finished wrapping it after what felt like eternity. He handed me the tape and I tossed it into the kit. I wanted my shirt back on. Now. I turned to walk away from him and toward the stair when I was stopped by a firm hand landing on my upper arm. I glanced back at the Pharaoh, wondering why he was stopping me.

His eyes spoke words that I could not understand. He was a puzzle, even more complicated then the one he was sealed in.

I tugged at my arm, silently telling him to let go. He gripped tighter and tugged my arm toward him. I growled slightly. My current lack of sleep was making me irritable. I pulled my arm from his grasp roughly, and turned to walk up the stairs again. I would have made it this time if he hadn't pulled me back and brought me to his chest.

That sudden movement struck hard, as he hit just below my wound with his arm when he brought them around me. I winced and his grip loosened just enough to take the pressure off of my wound.

I looked up at his face and noticed a slightly mischievous glint in them.

Atem? Mischievous? Uh-oh...

I had just barely opened my mouth to speak; I was about to ask what he was going to do, until he did it.

I knew he was bold. But not this bold.

My lips were sealed with his own.

I was a bit too shocked to move until I felt his tongue run across the top of my mouth. He had used the fact that I was about to speak to his advantage.

Sneaky little bastard. I give you credit.

But two can play in a single game Atem.

You may be the '_King of Games_', but I am the '_Queen of Revenge_'.

Atem went to pull away from me. I'd let him, but not without a price. His lip ring was never closed as he had a bad habit of playing with it. That bad habit cost him. I slipped the little semi-ring from its place on the left side of his lip and hid it beneath my tongue. He knew I did too.

The war was on.

The '_King of Games_' verses the '_Queen of Revenge_'.

But then again, there was no real challenge.

Especially when your opponent has a blade fetish and you have the '_Ace of Daggers_' behind your back.

**~* _Fin_ *~**

Banner? Ask for it. I make one for almost all of my stories.


End file.
